In a chromatograph, a sample (measurement target sample) is separated into components in the process of passing through a column, and the separated components are detected with a detector. The measurement results obtained with such a chromatograph are displayed on a display unit as a chromatogram with time as the horizontal axis and detection signal intensity as the vertical axis. Peaks of the components contained in the sample appear on the chromatogram.
For example, in cases where the sample is a food product or biological sample, since there are relatively many interference components contained in the sample, numerous peaks will appear on the chromatogram. Thus, there are cases where it is difficult to accurately identify a target component contained in the sample based solely on the detection signal from one detector. In this connection, a method for identifying a target component by measuring a sample using multiple detectors and comparing the measurement results thereof is known (for example, see undermentioned Patent literature 1).
Examples of a detector include FID (Flame Ionization Detector), ECD (Electron Capture Detector), FPD (Flame Photometric Detector), as well as mass spectrometers and the like. An ECD can selectively measure chlorine agrochemicals and an FPD can selectively measure organophosphate agrochemicals, thus limiting the peaks which appear on the chromatogram obtained through measurement of a sample. In addition, if the sample is measured with a mass spectrometer, target components can be identified with good precision.